Left On The Door Step
by cbchick
Summary: A normal foster girl lives a not so good life and suddenly gets summoned to another dimension and finds out that she is the prophecy to save that land...will she succeed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Left on the door step when she was about 5 years old, Alena gazed out the second floor window. She was about 16 years old and had a few friends. Alena was about 5 years old when her parents died from a car accident, it was one of the worse days for her. After that night, none of her other family would take her in and so she was left on the door step of a foster home. She has been there for about 16 years now. Though sometimes she felt lonely and as if nobody noticed her but she always had the one thing that made her happy. She laid on her bed as she looked at an old picture of her mother and father. She smiled and held it close to her heart. Throughout the years, Alena had a rough life at times, people from school would make fun of her, sometimes nobody would pay attention to her, and most of the time she was very lonely. Although one day, things would change her whole life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alena yawned as she woke up and stretched. She stood up, did her morning things, and picked out her clothes for today. After, she got changed and headed downstairs. As she walked down the steps she could hear the sounds of the other kids running around the house. She quietly laughed as she sat at the dinner table. Her foster mom named Lisa smiled at her as she placed her plate in front of her. "Eat up Alena." her foster mom smiled as she walked back over to the sink. Alena nodded and started eating. Krystal sat next to her and smiled. Krystal was one of Alena's friends for a long time. She too, was a foster child but had been there since she was 3 years old. They were close friends and told each other everything. After they were done eating, they decided to go into town and hang out.

**At the town...**

Alena and Krystal sat on a bench and started talking. Their were a lot of kids around playing on the swings and running around. Though Alena wasn't used to it much, she managed. After a few hours, they were walking back home when it started to storm. "Hurry up Alena." Krystal shouted as she was running back towards the foster house. Alena followed and in a matter of minutes, she was struck by lightning and fell to the ground. Krystal ran back and placed Alena on her lap. She then yelled for help as her foster mother ran out and saw Alena and Krystal. "What happened Krystal?" Lisa asked. "I don't know. I think she was struck by lightning." Krystal replied. "Alright let's get her to the hospital." Lisa said as she called 911.

**At the hospital...**

After a few hours, Alena woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked while looking around. "You're in the hospital." Lisa replied. Alena looked at her confused. "Hospital? What for?" she asked again. "Alena...you were struck by lightning." Lisa explained. Alena's eyes widened. "H-How?" she hesitated to ask. "You were caught in the storm." Lisa replied. Alena laid back down in her bed and sighed. Lisa stood up. "I'll be back later." she said as she walked out of the room. Alena stood up and looked out of the hospital window. _"How did I get struck by lightning?" _she thought to herself. She laid back down in her bed and started looking at her hands. As she did, she noticed that the palm of her hands were glowing a bright gold color. A letter "M" showed up in the middle of her palm. _"Huh?"_ she thought looking at her hands. Alena went to touch her other hand but as she did, the letter quickly vanished. "Hmm weird." she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Alena was sleeping, the world had been changing into a different style. Everything seemed to be imaginary and it seemed like another dimension. She woke up and looked around. "Huh?" she said as she got out of her bed and looked out the window. Alena noticed the difference and her eyes widened. She then looked at her hands. The letter "M" was glowing in the middle of her palm again. _"What's happeneing?" _she thought to herself as she began to rise up. A lady showed up in a long white gown, with a staff in her hand. She smiled at Alena as she summoned a big white light overtop of her. "This is your gift." The mage said as the light went inside Alena. She silently screamed as the light went inside her. After that event, Alena was placed back on her bed and the mage whispered "This is your gift, use it well." she said as she quickly vanished. Alena slowly woke up and rubbed her head. "What just happened?" she said to herself while looking at her hands. She looked back up and noticed she had different clothes on and a staff next to her. Alena looked at it confused. "What is this?" she asked as she grabbed the staff. The letter "M" was still glowing in her palm. She then looked at it and thought to herself. She held out her hand. "Blizzard!" she shouted as she summoned blizzard towards the wall. Alena's eyes widened as she was in shock. She then looked back at her palm and smiled. _"M stands for Magic?" _she thought to herself. "So...I have magic power." she said as she looked back out the window. "I wonder why though." she said again as she looked around.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alena walked out of the hospital and looked around. She then turned and noticed a long road heading into the distance. She walked down the road until she stopped at an old looking house. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" she said knocking on the door as it opened. Alena slowly walked in and looked around. "Who are you?!" a voice shouted running out of the other room. "Umm..my name is Alena. What's yours?" Alena asked. "Ohh, you're the one." he replied. "The one?" Alena said confused. "The one who will stop all evil from occuring to this world." he explained. "Oh and btw, my name is Sasterin." he added. "Ok Sasterin, idk why i'm here and i'm lost." Alena explained. "Have a seat and i'll explain." Sasterin said as he also sat down. "Alena, you do have magic power right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." he smiled, then stood up and got a book. He sat back down. "You're the one that can stop the evil lord from destroying this world. He plans to kill the queen and destroy the world. The thing is, he is immortal." Sasterin explained. "Immortal?" Alena asked. "Immortal as in he cannot die, but if we can find the right spell, we can make him mortal again and destroy him, and that's where you come in." he said. "What am i supposed to do?" she asked again. "You have the power to make him mortal again, we need you're help to save our world. You're the prophecy." He replied. "I am?" Alena said surprised. Sasterin nodded. "You coming here was your destiny." he said. "But idk what to do, how am i supposed to help when i don't even know what i'm doing?" she asked. "that's why i'm here. i'm gonna help you on your journey." he smiled. "Ok Sasterin, i'll try my best." Alena smiled back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasterin nodded as he continued to explain to Alena why she was there. "I'm pretty sure in order to make Lord Drecon mortal, you have to combine all 4 main elements and cast them at his chest, thus he'll become mortal and then you can kill him." He explained. "But i only kno how to use blizzard." Alena said. "You'll learn more from me and these books." Sasterin replied handing her the 4 books. "Take them and read them. After you're done we will begin our journey." he added. Alena nodded as she took the books and placed them in her lap. Sasterin stood up. "C'mon i'll show you to your room." he said as he walked up the stairs. Alena followed. They reached the room and Sasterin opened the door. "Here you are." he smiled as he signaled her to walk in. "I'll be downstairs." he added as he walked off. Alena looked around the room as she placed her books on the bed. Sasterin walked into his secret room and summoned the queen.

"Alena has the 4 books, and she understands what she has to do." Sasterin said. The queen nodded. "Good. Just make sure she learns how to use her powers soon because I'm pretty sure Drecon and his minions will be heading for me sometime soon." she replied. Sasterin nodded as she faded away.

Lord Drecon called his daughter in. "Yes father?" she asked. "It seems the prophecy girl is here and beginning her training." he smirked. "I see." she replied. "You know her well enough right?" Drecon asked. She nodded. he smiled. "Excellent! We're ready for her then." Drecon said. "Father can't i jus kill her now?" his daughter asked. "Patience my child, patience. I want her to get more use to her powers before you try and kill her. Besides, i have a feeling she'll be shocked to see you here." he smiled evily. "Yes father." his daughter replied as she bowed and left. "Yes, Alena you're day is coming up. My daughter will be waiting." Drecon added.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 weeks had passed by and Alena had learned all 4 elements. She and Sasterin had became really close. "Alright Alena, you have mastered all 4 elements. Now we are ready to begin our journey." Sasterin smiled. Alena nodded as she gathered her equipment and got ready. They both left the house and began walking through the dark forest until Alena stopped. Sasterin turned around. "What is it?" he asked. "Something's here, I can feel it." she replied looking around. "Alena, I don't see any...WATCH OUT!!" Sasterin yelled as he pushed her out of the way. "You okay Alena?" he asked helping her up. Alena nodded as she dusted herself off. "Who are you?" Sasterin said looking at the guy. "Awwe, you don't remember me Sasterin? I'm sure Melody would." he smiled. Sasterin got angry. ".....Dante." he said. "Dante?" Alena said confused. "Yup. So I see you decided to start over with this girl huh? I'm sure Melody wouldn't like that." Dante laughed. "Shutup Dante. Leave her out of this!" Sasterin said becoming angry. Alena looked at them confused. "What's going on? Who's Melody?" she asked. "Fine. If you won't tell her, then I will." Dante answered. "Leave her alone!" Sasterin shouted as he ran at Dante. He laughed and casted stone on Sasterin causing him to become petrified. "Sasterin!!" Alena yelled running over to him. Dante stepped in front of her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he smiled. Alena backed up as she took out her staff. The letter M started glowing in her palm. "Heh, you think you can defeat me? I haven't even told you the story about Sasterin and Melody." he smiled. Alena looked at him. "Then tell me." she answered.

Dante let out a smile before continuing. "Well you see, Sasterin had a girlfriend back then. Her name was Melody and she was beautiful. They were so in love, but one day Sasterin made a big mistake by trying to kill Lord Drecon and so he had to pay the consequences." Dante smiled evily. "So you killed Melody didn't you?" Alena said angrily. "I had too. He needed to learn a lesson. I killed her right in front of him. She was screaming for his help but he couldn't do anything." Dante laughed. "It had to be done." he added. Alena got mad. "You're a disgrace!" she yelled as she casted fire at him. He easily dodged it. "C'mon sweetie. A pretty girl like you should be more stronger than this." he smiled. Alena ran at him with full speed and started attacking. Dante kept dodging all of her attacks. "This seems like a game. Time to heat things up." he said as he casted a fire dragon at her and knocked her to the ground. Alena slowly got back up. She rubbed her mouth. "Did I hurt you?" Dante giggled. "Dante. I said leave her alone." Sasterin shouted as he showed up behind him and attacked him. Dante fell to the ground. "What?! How'd you get out of my petrification?!" Dante shouted. Sasterin smiled. "You should be paying attention instead of wondering how I got out of your trap." he said. "What?!" Dante yelled as he quickly turned around and saw Alena right in front of him. Alena smiled as she lit her staff on fire and stabbed him through the chest with it. Dante coughed up blood. "You bitch." he said as he slowly fell to the ground. "Alena. Are you okay?" Sasterin said hugging her. "Yeah." she replied. "C'mon let's go before someone else comes." he said as he and Alena walked off. Dante slowly faded away. "Don't think you can kill me that easily girlie." Dante smirked as he vanished.

Alena and Sasterin took a break and made camp. "So Dante told me about Melody." she said looking at him. "Yeah." he replied sadly. Alena looked at him. "You must've really loved her huh?" she asked. Sasterin nodded. "she was my everything and its my fault she died." he replied looking at the ground. Alena sat next to him. "No it's not. You tried to save her." she explained. "I failed at that. I couldn't save her, and now I don't think I can save you." he said. "Sasterin...don't say that. You just have to be strong. I'll protect you no matter what." Alena smiled. "Alena..You're amazing." he smiled back at her. "You're pretty amazing yourself." she replied. "Seems like Alena and Sasterin have a connection." Lord Drecon laughed. "what should we do?" his daughter asked. "Nothing, just let them be for now, when we're ready to kill Alena, we'll do it right in front of Sasterin again so he can suffer the same consequences." Lord Drecon smiled looking at the two from afar.


End file.
